Must Be A Dragon Slayer Thing!
by Blossom cat
Summary: Natsu and lucy and levy and gajeel are way too close or so the guild thinks, but personally they think its normal.


**Hi its blossom cat and I had this idea of nalu and gale so why not write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her usual table with levy, erza, juvia, and other girls. She was ready as the other girls talked about anythin and nothing. She didn't feel like talking today and it wasn't because she was sad or a anything, she just didn't feel like it. Lately all the girls in fairy tail have been talking about her and natsu. They say that both of them are way too close to each other physically and mentally. She doesn't see it, but I guess they do.

"Hey luce!" Lucy heard natsu yell from behind her. She smiled as he made his way over to her, lifting her up and sitting before setting her back down on his lap. She smiled and just continues to read as he laid his head against her back. He was tired of fighting gray all the time so why not hang with Luce? She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Natsu blushed a bit, but smiling at her all the same.

"What?" She asked after seeing the faces of her female guild mates. Most were blushing while others just sat there shocked.

"What do you mean 'what' lu-chan! You're sitting on his lap!" Levy could not believe how calm Lucy was being considering she used to be a blushing mess if someone ever did that. Natsu was special though. Lucy raised a brow at them like they were crazy. She felt natsu playing with her hair so she smiled at him. He just wrapped his arms around her and digging his face into the crook of her neck and they were just having a normal conversation just like everyday.

"Natsu..." Erza had a demonic aura and was pointing her sword at his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating? I'm supposed to know this stuff!" She whined. He sweat dropped at her drastic change of attitude.

"We aren't dating." He simply said. Lucy was blushing when erza said they were dating, but agreed with natsu about how she was wrong. They all looked shocked and he questioned their sanity.

"Why isn't Lucy killing you then? She always gets violent when someone 'violates' her." Levy asked him. He laughed at that. Lucy pouted and puffed out her cheeks while crossing her arms.

"I do not!" She said to them. He looked at her like she had groan two heads. He then smirked at her and answered the others questions

"She still does, but most of the time she's okay with it." He laughed again. He was holding her close just in case of perverts or monsters. He was always protective of Lucy, even when she first joined fairy tail. She was loving still, but relaxed into him and leaned to his chest like she would if they were dating.

"You're too close!" All of the guild women yelled. They were shocked and sat there while thinking.

"Too close? What's that?" Natsu and Lucy both asked. Suddenly Gajeel sighed and came up to them and grabbed levy and hoisted her up over his shoulder and walked away.

"Your yelling is getting on my nerves, shrimp!" She blushed and banged on his back.

"I am not! Now let me down this instant gajeel redfox!" He smirked at her assertiveness, but didn't make a move to let her down.

"That was random." Natsu said as he watched the scene unfold. He then got tired and picked Lucy up and did the same thing gajeel did to levy. Lucy was done being pouty and started protesting and struggling, but everyone knew she liked it.

"Natsu dragneel, you let me down this instant! I am not a sack of potatoes you can just hoist over your shoulder." She yelled. He smirked as she banged on his back. He liked it when she was aggressive.

"You're cute when your mad." He simply stated. She blushed this time and fell limp and let him carry her out the door. The girls in fairy tail just sat there and watched as both dragon slayers left with their significant other.

"Must be a dragon slayer thing" Mira concluded. The next day was almost exactly the same except it was even worse. All day natsu and Lucy wouldn't dare separate and if they did they would be sad until the other came back. She was sitting on his lap, his shoulders, everything. If they were talking to another guild mate Lucy would lean on natsus shoulders or natsu would wrap his arm around d her waist. It was like his arm was nailed to her waist.

"Jeez flame brain, you really need to just tell her! You are so close to each other all the time!" Gray yelled from across the room.

"Let me fight ya!" Natsu yelled, but made no movement because he was with Lucy. He glared at gray and continued to talk to lucy. Meanwhile gajeel was glaring down jet and droy for touching 'his levy.'

Gajeel! They just pat me on the back for doing a good Jon on our last mission, don't get so upset!" Levy argued. Gajeel took levy and sat her down right next to him and wrapped his arm around d her waist protectively. Levy was madly blushing and complained, but didn't struggle so everyone knew she wanted it.

Natsu and lucy decided to go on a job to defeat some bandits. Lucy made her way over to levy(natsu close by) and asked her and gajeel to come with. They agreed and took the paper to Mira to okay. Once they got to where they were suppose to go and finished the job they had to spend the night in 2 tents and since gajeel and natsu would kill one tent so they decided to have gajeel and levy and natsu and lucy.

"Night everyone!" Lucy yelled. They all responded with a night. Little did they know that the guild members were watching this unfold and were taking a butt-load of pictures. They looked at them and saw just how protective both dragon slayers could be. They had a bunch of pictures of the boys holding the girls so the boys would fight instead. This didn't make the girls happy, but it was worth it. They also had a picture of natsu and gajeel seemingly checking both Lucy and levy out. They both had the same smirk while looking at them very perverted.

"It must be a dragon slayer thing!" Mira concluded.

* * *

 **Its kind of dumb, but I just had a thought so why not write a short story?**


End file.
